Pooh's Adventures of Loonatics Unleashed
Pooh's Adventures of Loonatics Unleashed is another upcoming Pooh's Adventures TV show by Yakko Warner. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The events of Loonatics Unleashed occur in the year 2772, the year that a meteor strikes the fictional city-planet of Acmetropolis, knocking it completely off its original axis. Instead of destroying the planet, the meteor crashes in a waterfront, releasing waves of supernatural energies causing some of the planet's residents' genetic codes to be severely altered, granting them special abilities and strengths. A mysterious and powerful woman called Zadavia calls upon six teenagers of the affected residents to form a team of superheroes. She becomes their commander, dispatching them for the purpose of combating any and all threats to Acmetropolis and its citizens. The newly formed team is known as the Loonatics and reside on the 134th floor of a large tower. These characters are the descendants of the classic Looney Tunes characters, according to multiple press releases and official sources. Descendants of other Looney Tunes are unverified, though they can be inferred in certain situations. It is later revealed that Zadavia is in fact an alien and had used her powers to knock the meteor slightly off-course, preventing the total destruction of the planet. It is also revealed that a mysterious figure later revealed to be Zadavia's older brother named Optimatus caused the meteor to strike Acmetropolis in an attempt to destroy his sister. In the second season, the show takes on a lighter tone and many more descendants of other Looney Tunes character are introduced, the majority of which only appear once in the series. The super villain characters from the previous season are rarely mentioned or appear. Zadavia becomes a less mysterious figure and regularly participates with the Loonatics in their adventures. Two more aliens from Zadavia's home planet are also introduced, Deuce and Keyboard Man. In the season's finale, the Loonatics are temporarily joined by Sylth Vester, and Optimatus is replaced by Deuce as the series arch villain. Trivia *Daniel's Pooh's Adventures Team, the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, Earl Sinclair and his family, the Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Laura Powers, Ttark, Ash and his friends, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Clarabelle Cow, Pluto the dog, Ludwing Von Drake, Humphrey the bear, the Brownstone National Park Bears and J. Audubon Woodlore, Max Goof, Roxanne, Stacey, Bobby, PJ, Sora, the Ducktales gang, the Looney Tunes (including Lola Bunny), Captain Underpants, George, Harold, Clifford the big red dog and his friends, Godzilla and his friends, Dink the little dinosaur and his friends, the Futurama gang, Princess Anna and her friends, Richie Cunningham and his friends, Napoleon, Birdo, the Sesame Street gang, Hank Hill and his friends, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Bloom and her friends, Doc Brown, the Animaniacs gang, Malcolm and his family, Freakazoid, Cosgrove, the Tiny Toons, the Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, the Bowser family, King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, the Crime Empire, Prince Hans, Father, the Delightful Children, Team Rocket, Scar, the hyenas, the Trix, Dr. Facilier, Pete, and Mortimer Mouse are guest starring in this TV series. Episode list Category:TV series Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers